High side switches (HS switches) are used in various different configurations. By way of example, HS switches may be used in the half bridges of power converters, e.g. DC-to-DC power converters such as buck converters. Such power converters may comprise a plurality of parallel constituent power converters, which are operated in a plurality of different phases, to form so called multi-phase power converters. The parallel arrangement of a plurality of constituent power converters may be beneficial for increasing the amount of electrical power which can be provided at the output of the power converter.
As a result of the parallel arrangement of multiple constituent power converters, multiple HS switches may be arranged in parallel. These HS switches need to be controlled by one or more appropriated control circuits.